Clockwork Destiny
by animefreak114
Summary: Those with power will be drawn into the throes of battle.NO YAOI! linkXOC GhirahimXOC One heroine the end of the beginning and vice versa shadowed by darkness yet moved by light. This story explores the vague prequel to ss introduced by the manga.
1. Prologue: Prelude to Fate

_Prelude to fate:_

_**I never wanted this…**__ she said in a broken whisper how she wanted to hide her face in her palms and curl in on herself in agony…_

_**Most never do childe but those with power are eventually drawn into the throes of battle…**_

_**NOT HIM! **__She screamed eyes blazing with an insatiable hatred her features etched into a fierce agony, beautiful but broken.._

_**Before beings like us he was powerless! No mortal human could possibly stand against a Creatura Magia! **_

_**Yes powerless..a powerless knight who sought to protect his reluctant powerful priestess..and here he lies as a penance for your idleness…**_

_She rendered herself in a temporary silence blocking out the pandemonium around her..The clashing soul energies the crash of blade upon blade the converging balms of various incantations and the profundum they summoned. How she hated it all… Once upon a time she would give the world to be among the powerless people the Goddess and her Magi sought to protect. She scorned the blade she was born with and cast it aside only to have it picked up by another incapable of wielding it and here he lay upon her lap..His crimson lifeblood soaked through her clothes and skin to her very soul reminding her of her mistake…She took up the sword once more only to find it powerless to stave off her helpless partners' untimely fate…_

_**Too late..Everything is too late..and so am I **__she moaned burying her face within the soft bloody chest of her fallen companion._

_**Nothing is ever too late childe! Do you finally desire power? Ask it of me childe and I shall bestow upon you the power to change the fate of the fallen lad before you..The absolute power wielded only by those chosen by the Gods…Those like the Goddess you fight for and the monstrosity you stand against. You and only you have the power and worth to claim this fate...You the shadow set to purpose by the light, Saphira Stormborn tell me of your desire and become my contracted Guardian of Chaos!**_

_Her tears had dried in the heated passion of his words her eyes unyielding burned with a nameless flame that scorched her from the inside out. Gently she place her fallen comrade upon the crimson earth her fists clenched resolutely and she stepped towards the creature not a few paces before her that so brazenly offered her the godly force that would save her dearest friend, her protector, and her love._

_Her mind drifted to an image of pale tousled blonde hair a masculine face and fiercely proud azure eyes sparkling with an unbreakable resolve. She remembered his words to her when they first gazed upon the battlefield._

"_**If you wake the lion he will bare his fangs!"**_

_**Small A/N: Dude epic fail on my part I didn't realize I had "anonymous" reviewers disable on my Profile so Sorry! **_

_**If you were anon and wanted to review then problem solved Review please!^^ **_


	2. Chapter 1: Waking the Lion

**A/N: Hello all! If you've bothered to plow through the short prologue I thank you very much just so all you readers know that is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written and will write so brace yourself I am long winded and tedious at times and as a fanfic reader myself I can understand the desire to skim over huge portions of the story for the good stuff Just re-read later Pretty Please!X3 **

**Yes if you're looking in the AN for indicators of possible smut they're will be some in the future NO YAOI! I just can't write it with a straight face and if you're a writer that can then I envy you. Its hetero obviously and it will be soft since I've never written sex scenes and haven't found it enterprising to do so! That may change since it **_**is FFN **_** and we're dealing with **_**Ghirahim **_**here Rated M for safety because of him! YIKES *Dodges those flying blades Ghirahim likes to shoot at people* Y'know when I first played SS and fought Ghirahim I thought they were birds heh heh ^^… *Ghirahim Facepalms* **

**Rambling Aside its Onward to Chapter 1 of CWD! Whoopsie—No I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters..My OC though is Mine ^^**

_In a Realm of silence one can truly evaluate the __importance of sound…_

_In a shroud of darkness our senses deceive us into an encompassing amnesia…_

I could almost love this place because of how useless it rendered me. My senses were dulled and powerless of the dank darkness that permeated this barren cell. Damned if I can remember how long I've been locked down here. I remember how the ambiance of this opaque setting unnerved me my first few nights down here. The dead silence was as deafening as it was suffocating. Now I pay it no mind. It's the sound that bothers me as it grates on my long sensitive ears so used to the quiet. A quiet disturbed by the loud _Screeeeech_ of metal upon a concrete floor. Proceeded by the clacking of feet descending a set of concrete steps.

"Here ya go girlie!" I heard a gruff voice shout followed by a distinctive rustle of clothing and a soft grunt somewhere near my feet.

_Girlie..? Another person was thrown down here huh…_

"I wouldn't count on him for much conversation if I were ya lassie!" That gruff voice bellowed in my direction, full of scorn and mockery. "That guy's been down here so long I think he forgot how to talk!" A stream of ragged laughter bantered the entire room (and my ears…asshole) followed by a resolute _SLAM! _Before all went silent once more save for the steady breathing of my fellow prisoner.

"My oh my, what a horribly brazen fellow he was, and such a way to treat a lady!" A very feminine voice scowled.

_Wow just peachy… I've got myself a pretty princess on my hands..whoops bad metaphor since my hands are kinda tied up at the moment .._

Yeah tied up, literally, a set of shackles bound both my hands in a "V" shape over my head. I try not to move when I don't have to since the metal tends to chafe my wrists. The sudden sound of approaching footsteps drew me from my inner thoughts and I lifted my head. Straining my poor eyesight I could make out the top of a very vibrant head of blonde hair. I could feel a warm gust of wind tickle the top of my chin and an uncomfortable realization fell over me: She was very close to me.

"When that brute brought me down here and told me I would be sharing this cell with someone I certainly wasn't expecting said someone to be a mundane human boy." Her soft wistful voice fell over my aching form like a feather-soft blanket. Whoever she was she sounded very attractive.

I stiffened when I felt soft hands trace over the binds that held me to this goddess-forsaken wall. If she wasn't close before she certainly was now. I could feel the warmth of her delicate body hovering over mine. Her blonde hair though dulled by the darkness of the room glowed as the only vibrant color within this dark space; it fell in one long straight wave down her shoulders and tickled the small of her back. Still the lack of light prevented me from seeing her face or even the hands that traced my metal bonds.

I felt her breath dance over the shell of one of my long ears and I could barely make out the vague unintelligible words that slipped from her lips.

"What are you do-!" I didn't get to finish my question as the iron shackles that held me in place around my wrists shattered and I fell to the floor in my surprise.

"There, that's much better is it not what kind of barbarians would lock up a harmless human childe anyway." I heard her say as she knelt down to my crumpled form. I could feel the soft touch of her palm on my cheek, caressing it in a whimsical manner.

I smacked her hand away without a second thought, and sprung to my feet crouching slightly in a guarded position. "You can use magic eh?" I said in a hoarse voice wishing I had sounded more threatening. Go figure that the people who cast me into this cell long ago wouldn't toss a beautiful (well I'm pretty sure she was beautiful) young girl down here without proper reason for doing so. Magicians or Magus, as they would call themselves in the ancient language were humans who possessed a special affinity with the spirit of this universe, and worked with the goddess Hylia to protect the realm from the hordes of demons who would seek to take it for their own. Any magus or creatura magia who was thrown behind bars was likely a traitor or a creature of darkness.

"Well that's no way to thank your savior now is it?" I heard her whine and I raised a brow at her response.

"Are you a demon girl?" I asked ignoring her previous statement giving her a hard skeptical look I was sure she could see. Magi have much keener senses than us normal hylians.

"No no no! I'm not a demon, alright? Goddess you people! You see a little magic and you believe the caster to be some sort of spy for the demon king!" I heard her reply hearing the slap of fabric on fabric. I envisioned she threw up her hands in flamboyant exasperation.

"Pardon me miss but I don't see a reason to trust a magus locked up by the people she's sworn to protect." I said letting the skepticism seep into my ragged voice.

" Really boy how long _have_ you been locked up down here? If I really was an emissary of darkness who meant sooo much harm to your precious captors I wouldn't be down here in the first place now would I?" She said in a self-satisfied tone.

I considered the veracity of her words. Surely if she had enough magic to shatter the shackles that bound me she would have the power necessary to overwhelm the hylians who brought her here. Yet she did not. _What is her game?_

"Thank you then" I finally responded and I heard her huff in satisfaction she seemed friendly enough and harmless, well harmless for a magus. Still I wasn't ready to trust her just yet.

"You're quite welcome, now then let's leave this dingy old place together shall we?" She responded and I saw her lithe silhouette spin around in a perfect circle, her blonde hair gracefully mirroring her body.

"_Hunh_?" came my dumb response and she laughed. "Oh come now boy you didn't honestly expect someone like moi to stay cramped up in a musty old cell like this one did you? Not when there's a big beautiful world just outside these walls begs to be explored!"

I couldn't think of anything to say in response to that so I contented myself with just watching her scuffle around the room, studying every angle of the wall as though she were looking for something.

"Here it is! When I was first brought in here I could feel a steady breeze streaming to us from this wall!" She explained to me when I raised a pale brow in confusion. Made sense I suppose, magi had senses far keener than the typical human or hylian, something to do with having a stronger connection with the soul of our world.

She lightly brushed her fingers against it's the wall's grimy surface before firmly pressing her palm against it. My eyes widened to saucers when I saw a stream of cracks spread along the stone surface before tumbling down into piles of rubble at her feet. I shielded my eyes from the sudden influx of sunlight within my broken prison. Light I hadn't gazed upon in ages.

"Come on now hylian boy come look at the outside world that has missed your presence for so very long" she said in a warm and gentle voice. _She really does have a beautiful voice…_She tugged on the arm that wasn't protecting my eyes and I allowed myself to be led by her steady grasp as we exited my former prison together.

When we stopped and she let go of my arm I carefully pried my eyes open and lowered my arm, befuddled by her sudden actions. When my gaze landed on her form I felt my jaw go slack: her golden hair glowed pale platinum in the sunlight and the billowing wind caused it to fan around her body and face like a halo. She donned a long sleeved shirt of an unusual bright pink with intricate designs on the color part and where the sleeves ended just above her wrists. A crimson sash with gold and silver diamonds embedded into the fabric was tightly wound around her slender middle. Though her pants were a plain black and snugly fit around shapely legs stopping a few inches below her knees, plain burnt umber shoes protected her feet. I couldn't see her face since her back was turned to me.

She raised one of her hands to her face and immediately after the most beautiful sound hit my long ears. Like a cross between a whistle and the soothing balm of a gentle melody. _She's calling something…_

Not a minute after that thought crossed my mind a shadow passed over the two of us and I looked up to see an enormous bird hovering in the azure skies. It dove toward us and gracefully landed in front of my mysterious companion its feathered wings stretched toward the heavens as it let out a resounding cry in response to its master's call. My eyes, threatening to pop out of their sockets at this point, went even wider as I took in the bird's enormous size easily towering over the both of us. Its feathers burned a bright and vibrant crimson red and it had an intricate set of designs upon its huge hooked beak.

The Magus girl in front of me, undaunted by the imposing presence of this magnificent creature, easily strode up to the bird and began caressing its beak and the creature's golden eyes closed in bliss, leaning into her welcoming touch.

"Don't be afraid of him hylian boy, he's a close companion of mine and his name his Fenir," she spoke to me not bothering to turn and face me, she huffed " It's really tiresome to keep calling you 'hylian boy' or 'boy' when I'm quite sure you have a name, so would you do me the honor of introducing yourself?" She asked politely still keeping her back turned to me.

"Link", Came my plain response.

"Link eh? Wow, what a dull name..." she said and I frowned at the unexpected insult. She turned to face me and my annoyance at her lack of manners was completely forgotten as I gazed upon her face.

She _was_ beautiful: her skin was a soft alabaster pale gold hair framed her face and forehead, glowing with a radiance that rivaled Hylia herself. Her lips were stretched into a wide smile and I could see her chin was well defined and her cheek bones were high and somewhat angular. She had an aristocratic look to her, and gave her obvious beauty a rather cold feel to it: like a snowy day graced by the presence of clear azure skies and radiant sunlight. Then I looked into her eyes and immediately realized why she was thrown into that dungeon with me in the first place:

Blazing red eyes the color of blood.

Eyes that belonged to a magus with a strong affinity for dark magic.

She was a child of misfortune, born with the blessings of the shadow.

"My name is Saphira, Saphira Stormborn." She gave me a graceful bow before rising to her full height and outstretching one soft hand towards me.

"Well then Link, introductions aside shall we be off?"

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N: If you actually read that in its entirety you seriously deserve a cookie and don't feel bad if you didn't because I'm positive it was as tedious for you all to read it as it was for me to write it. I hate it cause it feels so slow and most people are here to see Ghirahim make his debut but sorry not this chapter! Though you'll definitely see him in the next!^^**

**WARNING In this fic you'll find:**

**Ghiralink: Torture**

**Some Yaoi might be included but it will be strictly for humorous purposes so yaoi fans don't expect something sexy. **

**Non explicit (I think) Adult themes- Its hetero and yes as cliché as this might sound there will be a love triangle and no, for you exceptionally dirty-minded folks there will not be a threesome!**

**I will give you a heads up in the A/N if the Chappy has a sexy scene in it and I won't tell you don't like don't read cause its M-Rated for a reason and you wouldn't be reading this otherwise ^^ **

**Yes there's a manga for SS!^^ It's where I got my inspiration from! Heres a picture of SS manga drawn Link so you can visualize him cause no this is not the same Link in SS..Iys his descendant **

**.**

_**Small A/N: Dude epic fail on my part I didn't realize I had "anonymous" reviewers disable on my Profile so Sorry!**_

_**If you were anon and wanted to review then problem solved Review please!^^**_

-_**Animefreak114 Clocking Out! Rate and Review onegaishimasu~**_


	3. Chapter 2:Of Words Wits and Worries

**A/N: Welcome back to the next chappy of CWD I realize I'm updating at a rather irregular pace so heads up I'll try to get one chappy up and posted within the week or the next. Its actually really hard to write a fanfiction and thses chappys take some time to perfect not counting the grammatical errors and the awk moments prompted by trying to write on writer's block. These few chappys are special since they're kind of introducing the story and I have to get them outta the way before I can get to the good stuff!**

**I do not own legend of Zelda though I lay claim to any OC's ^^**

_**Link….Hero Link**_

_Hero...my name...Is someone calling me?_

_A flash of light and I'm just a sixteen year old boy in my hometown again, my father a knight and warrior to the goddesses army striving to protect this land from the hell that seeks to destroy it. Watching my father hone his skills with some of the other knights I can't help but feel a sense of anxiety wash over me. When I was of age someday I too would pledge my life and loyalty to Hylia, Her Grace, and fight alongside my father...would he live to see such a day?_

_I watched and watched from sunrise to sunset, and listened to the cling of swords, the squish of mud moving fast against armored feet, and the labored breathing of the two knights that battled from hours and hours on end. Finally sword was knocked from hand and it was my father's opponent who faced the business end of my father's blade, backed into a wall and unable to counter-attack. I paid no mind to the buzz of impressed gossip behind me for I had heard it all: No one could beat my father in swordplay, and some said that his movement would give even a demon a fair challenge._

_Yeah a _challenge…_The reason my father stood beside his fellow infantry as a mere captain and not alongside the Goddess as her commander was because he was not a magus or creatura magia. They, who were born with a connection to this earth no normal hylian could share: Faster, stronger, keener senses, and not to mention the inherent ability to cast spells (honed under proper training). _

_What were our chances against monsters like those who could snuff out the finest of soldiers with a simple incantation, and swish of fingers? Maybe this was why that no matter how good with the sword and shield my father was I could never admire him…Power alone didn't seem like enough and yet it, was the only thing that separated magi from mundane humans._

_I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who shared these sentiments. I think that was the reason why magi and mundane would never see eye to eye. Normal Hylians among my town and in the army resented them; calling them elitists absorbed in their own power, and I wondered if that was said out of fear or jealousy…_

_Or both…_

_Do you believe the townspeople father? That the magi are just tools of destruction seeking battle, and bloodshed? That someday they would turn on her grace the minute the battle was decided. _

_**Good question son…one I cannot provide a clear answer for.**__**Power is an enigma Link…it's like wielding a double bladed lance and only the ones who never desire it are the ones worthy to wield it…**_

_I'm not sure I understand father._

_**That's alright my son sometimes I don't myself.**_

**Link's POV:**

Damn my body hurts...I can easily feel the spasmodic sore muscles in my back and legs. I couldn't wiggle my toes or flex my feet without a clenching pain. My chaffed wrists were stinging in both agitation, and relief from those goddess-awful shackles. How did I get out of there anyway? My memory seems to fail me…

Oh well at least my pillow feels nice…well mattress I guess since I don't really know of a pillow that stretches across the length of my body. I could lie here all day, and that's not looking too unappealing since my entire being screams soreness.

Hang on; come to think of it, I don't really know of a pillow that rises and falls the way this one does. I open my eyes slowly, and my body stiffened in alarm…hold on a second... when did pillows start looking like tufts of red feathers. My gaze traveled up and I realized with a sinking feeling in my chest.

Holy hellfires, since when did birds come in those sizes?

The bird must've been in tune with my train of thought because ember eyes snapped open and swallowed my halcyon-colored pupils in their scrutiny. He was huge, well considering the general sizes birds tend to come in, he was colossal. I could see a white underbelly peeking out from his curled position, and that same white adorned the tips of his wings and tail feathers. Other than that he was straight up crimson; a fiery red that would easily scare off a wolfos or two. He craned his fairly long neck slightly to meet my face, the tip of his long thick beak touching the end of my nose. Startled by the unexpected invasion of personal space, I stumbled back and nearly cut my leg on one of his dauntingly big, sharp talons.

I scowled slightly as the bird let out a puff of air through large nostrils in a manner equivalent to an amused snort before settling its large decorated head upon the grass, never taking its large irises off my own. After maybe a minute or so of staring each other up I tentatively outstretched a bare hand towards its feathered head only to be rewarded with a sharp pain as the fucker's beak clamped onto my hand not enough to bleed, but enough to make it hurt like hell.

And hurt like hell it fucking did.

"YOWCH! WHAT IN HYLIA'S BLESSED NAME IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I yelped at the annoying tuft of feathers which seemed to be emitting some strange rumble from its chest like…_Laughter?_

I grumbled at the creature cradling my hand as that demon of a bird had further agitated my _already_ agitated wound. The sane part of my mind that wasn't telling me to fry this overgrown cuckoo rotisserie-style told me that given the devil's strength and size against my own weakened condition chances are _I_ was the one likely to be sizzling over a heated fire with a kabob stick stuck up my ass.

"Sheesh what a guarded animal, what was your name again, Fernand…?"

**Try Fenir kid…Goddess you're stupidity, I've seen the darkest of demon caverns brighter than your dim witted countenance.**

"_Hunh?" _If it were possible my jaw would have dropped to the ground I was sitting on. I didn't hear the voice aloud rather I heard a distinct echo in my ears and I briefly wondered if I imagined it.

Fenir's eyes dilated the slightest before lowering back to what I would assume was a slightly bored expression.

**Surprising…most mundane human children do not have the spiritual awareness to tune into my voice, even more so surprising that a lunk-headed boy such as yourself who has astonishingly good senses for one with no link to magic.**

"I don't know if I should feel flattered or insulted," I said in a flat tone while plastering a shrewd expression on my dirty complexion.

**I really don't care, **said the creature in an equally flat tone and my eyebrow twitched. _What an absolutely charming persona this guy has, _I thought sarcastically to myself and froze when I heard the sound of ruffled feathers.

**Watch it boy my patience wears thin in the face of sarcasm and contrary to my companion's wishes I could very well best you in a scuffle should you continue to pluck at my nerves. **

"Well aren't you a creature of double-standards? Don't have the stomach to ingest the spice you dish out?" Came my mocking response my face matching my tone as a self-satisfied, lopsided smirk played its way across my features.

**Wipe that grin off your grimy face before I use my beak to peck it off. **Fenir Growled at me, raising his head and bringing his enormous face inches from my own.

"Wow I'm shaking in m' wee little mundane boots." I said in response and he let out a noise between a snarl and a caw. I saw a ripple pass its way along his body from his sitting position, lifting and lowering the crimson feathers along his back like the evening tide at sea.

_This probably would be a good time to find Fenir's "companion", the only problem lies with her inconveniently unknown whereabouts. Speaking of the unknown who in Goddess's name is she, and why did she save me? _

**Saphira's POV:**

Well that cell was certainly unpleasant; then again Saphira supposed she could've expected a lot worse considering that, the particular prison they threw her in wasn't made of enchanted steel or stone. That would've been a problem. While most Magi may inspire fear and resentment from warriors stationed in Hylia's army, they were quite powerful and thus earned the respect and tolerance of the most reluctant of the common mundane foot soldier.

The problem with her belied in their inability to distinguish her as friend or foe, which expectantly enough, she was assumed as foe when they saw the color of her eyes: Crimson red. Most mundane humans treated her with hostility or fear when they saw the actual color of her eyes. Well, _most_ anyway; the mundane Hylian, Link showed neither of the above, but then again he was weak and in no condition to fight or run from her. She had a feeling that'll change once she returned, not that it bothered her; she was too used to it.

She snickered when she thought of the sleeping warrior so carelessly draped over her agitated loftwing (It took her considerable amounts of effort on persuading him to look after Link until he was healed). If he was adamant about leaving once he awoke Fenir would do nothing to stop him, partly because she asked him to do so but mostly because he just didn't like mundanes. But if the disheveled man decided to stick around for her he would have to wait. In favor for finding some edible game in the forest, she accidently stumbled across a hot spring, and decided that a week holed up in some musty old base for hylian soldiers with no attention to hygiene warranted a serious soak.

"And this water feels absolutely amazing," she sighed to herself stretching her arms over her head and arching her back. _Truly, it's hard to believe the trouble Fenir and I faced not so long ago. Goddess, bouncing from hell to heaven and back once more, I can't keep up with this life…_

She felt a very familiar, very irate spirit energy emanating from her Loftwing and she didn't know whether to sigh in annoyance or raise a brow in curiosity. She settled for a dissatisfied grumble realizing that she certainly couldn't stay here when Fenir seemed unusually…out of composure.

She stepped out of the water and dressed relatively quickly, only pausing to admire the Crimson sash that she usually kept around her hips. Fenir had constantly growled at her about how unwise it was to carry such a gift.

Especially considering the individual who gave it to her.

Her pale gold brows furrowed slightly when her thoughts drifted to him; an image of hair and paler than hers danced across her mind. She idly mused on how ironic it was that his figure exhumed more radiance than her own when in actuality his spirit was far closer to the shadows than hers would ever reach. Even if she possessed a strong affinity with Magia Tenumbrae, as a human there was only so far she could tread through the shadows before they would begin to devour her whole.

Same couldn't be said of him, a demon; an emissary to Demise the Demon King, and a born creature of shadow.

Not that she was too bothered by the fact that he was a demon, most children of man like her had thought of her lot to be demon enough by birth. Since she was a little girl he had always been a companion of sorts to her. She had traveled with him before (mainly out of necessity and out of a desire to learn the magic he'd offered to teach her) across these anonymous lands on errands from the Demon King and his court of Shadow Warriors. By his side however briefly, she had learned from him and the fruits of his unknown efforts, Magia that wasn't held in texts. Even when they parted ways every now and then she would spot him around her periphery, accompanying her from the shadows. She was not fool enough to mistake his attentions for anything other than whimsy. She was merely one of his fickle fancies, a pet project to dote on, to tease and mock, and to educate in the methodology of his kind. Truthfully she preferred this relationship where she could keep the demon at arms length.

Feeling a slight rise in Fenir's anger she wrapped the sash around her hips, pinning the golden diamond pendant to the knot where it held the piece of fabric to her waist so it wouldn't fall off and proceeded towards Fenir's location with a casual stride, still lost in thought.

**Flashback:**

"_Fenir what in the blessed name of the goddess is_ _your problem?"_

**My problem lies with the shortening intervals that deviant serpent graces you with his presence.**

_Saphira rolled her eyes, certainly not having the patience to hear _this_ mantra again._

"_There's nothing to it Fenir, he's a demon, I'm a magus, who by some divine prank just happens to possess the red eyes born to the children who harbor a strong affinity for Magia Tenumbrae. When he has use for me he seeks me out, he's done just that since I was a little girl. I've got no problem with it considering if he hadn't sought me out and taught me how to control my magic I would've died a dog's death."_

_She heard a contemplative silence within her mind as Fenir carefully considered her words. Her lack of insight into this predicament had disturbed him greatly. He let out an exasperated breath through his nostrils upon his huge beak once he realized that he would have to explain to her a topic he would very much rather to avoid._

**It was one matter when you were a child he'd whimsically took under his wing to train, and to travel with whenever he desired something done for him. That matter was relatively harmless. However know I notice you're wearing a susoyoke and if I can take note of that then so can he. **

_Saphira's brows furrowed "I'm not sure if I should be flattered by your observation or disturbed by it," She replied in a shrewd voice intending to diverge from this subject completely. Fenir sighed._

**Don't try to change the topic Saphira. You're not a little girl anymore. You're a woman and I can sense the dangerous spirit energy that demon radiates when he's close to you. Even without being able to look upon him or skulk about your periphery I know when he allows his gaze to linger on you in an inappropriate fashion, just by sensing the change in his magic. So could you if you would open your senses to see it.**

"_You're blowing this way out of proportion Fenir, and truth to be told it's getting on my nerves. Considering his conceited nature and low tolerance with humans I doubt he'd have the stomach to try anything dubious with me. Not that it mattered if he did, considering the feeling isn't mutual." Saphira replied throwing up her hands in a carefree gesture. _

**A male is a male whether he'd be demon or human and it's because he's a demon that he could completely disregard your wishes without a second thought if you would try to deny him. Acknowledge it or not Saphira playing with a man's desire is like playing with fire. You need to be careful around him otherwise you'll end up regretting it. Don't you remember what happened the last time you misjudged the integrity of his character, because I sure do. **

_At the mention of that situation Saphira stiffened atop of Fenir's back; body going rigid in anger. "Don't you dare bring my past into this Crimson Loftwing when you don't understand the circumstances surrounding it! And Hylia forbid I'm having an overgrown rooster educate me on the more intimate interactions of the opposite sex! Seriously if that doesn't scream queer I don't know what do-HEY!" She didn't get to finish that sentence when Fenir soared once again this time he was charging straight towards a mundane stronghold, Saphira gulped._

"_And just what in the seven circles of hell do you think you're doing?" she bellowed at Fenir, hanging onto his back for dear life. What was his game in bringing her to a warrior's base just outside of civilization in these woody lands? _

**If my words seem that unreliable to you little hatchling then by all means why don't you consult with one of your kind on the matter? Perhaps a week or two in a run-down-warriors base will teach you a lesson in listening, trust me your stubborn persona would surely benefit. **_Fenir said in a deadpanned voice before completely throwing her off of him and sending her hurling towards an entourage of ignorant mundane soldiers. _

**End of Flashback:**

"Well I can't say that episode was one of my less pleasant experiences and I did find myself an interesting little lion cub, buuuuuuut-"Saphira trailed off slowing her stride to a carefree trot. "Those greasy mundane Neanderthals gave me a massive migraine thanks to that little stunt Fenir pulled. Don't get me wrong I had a lovely time massaging my sore temples for a good day or two but it would be downright rude of me not to return the favor." She said to herself aloud feeling really vindictive towards Fenir taking all the time in the world to rush to his aid.

_Well I'll take my hat off to you Link since no mundane Hylian has ever possessed the gall (or tactless skill) to annoy Fenir the Crimson Loftwing to this extent…_

Unbeknownst to her ears was the sound of shattering glass as the figure observing her vanished in a flurry of diamonds.

**Link's POV:**

Of all the times not to possess a sword or shield!

That excessively large tuft of crimson feathers had me pinned under one scrawny, also excessively big chicken leg while I had a steel-tipped leather boot to his white underbelly: even if he was much more powerful than I one solid kick to his venerable underside would be pretty damn painful if nonetheless. If I had a sword however it would be a completely different battle.

**You carry some funny thoughts in your head boy. Most mundanes would've soiled themselves at the sight of my angry persona yet here you stand undaunted by my overbearing presence. Tell me is this bravery, stupidity or some of both?**

"Well I'm not so sure 'standing' would be the proper term to describe my current disposition", I smartly responded seeing Fenir roll his big ember eyes in amusement.

**I'm positive my charge would be less than pleased if I was to dispose of you so I'll tell you what. Hold in your temper and apologize and I'll let you free, otherwise the moment your foot slackens with fatigue I'll teach you a lesson or two on how we Loftwings prefer to fly, and let me tell you mortal, the sky is quite a few leagues from its solid counterpart. **

"Don't underestimate me Crimson Loftwing I was trained to be a warrior; A knight to her grace's armies. I can go four days without rest or reprieve."

**And I can go four weeks….**

…**..**

"…."

…**..**

"…Uhm..."

**What is it boy?**

"Do you really eat people?"

**That's a tactless question to ask when you're underneath a monster who could rip you to shreds should he so desire to.**

"And before you could do that this boot goes up into your gut. Eat me and I'll give you a stomach ache like no other. That much I can promise."

"Ahem, if I'm not interrupting, what I'm most definitely sure of, is some quality male bonding time then it would be in your best interest to know Link that no, Fenir has no stomach for mundane Hylian males so rest assured he won't eat you," Came a soft, almost aristocratic sounding, bell voice just a few paces from my disheveled head. The bird and I looked up simultaneously to find ourselves met with a familiar face, it was her again; Saphira Stormborn.

Crimson eyes met my Halcyon blue and we gazed at each other for the longest time. I could see from the look in her eyes that she was gauging my reaction at looking into her dual scarlet eyes, which in common belief, were believed to harbor calamity to all who would encounter them and the person burdened with them.

"Well, that's certainly a relief, believe me stewing within the stomach of an overgrown cuckoo isn't the best way to die," I told her with a playful undertone in my voice contrary to the sticky situation I was currently in.

Her eyes momentarily widened in both surprise and curiosity and she laughed (To which Fenir growled in disapproval tightening the hold he had on me with his one chicken leg…ouch) giving me a radiant smile before turning her gaze to the monstrosity atop me. Thankfully she couldn't see my blush; red eyes or not she was very pleasing to look at and held a vivacious radiance in her pale complexion and pale golden blonde hair I would never expect to see in magi cursed to forever follow the shadow.

"And you Fenir should surely realize if you were to eat of that fruit its horrid aftertaste would follow you to your grave, after all I thought you told me that you weren't one to poison himself with junk food." She winked at me when she said this and my face fell flat in annoyance. Just who the hell was she calling junk food?

**You make an excellent point Saphira. **

He removed himself from me promptly and I blinked…_Hunh?_

**Open that mouth of yours little one and by the goddess I'll peck it off with my beak and shove it down your throat.**

Saphira rounded a glare on the Crimson Loftwing as he said that shoving her pointer finger in his face, to which he matched her gaze with a steadfast one of his own. I could tell she was someone important to him. A close companion he desired to protect and I felt a wave of envy towards this girl and her bird for having something I had lost so long ago.

"Come now Fenir is that any way to talk to a fellow companion? There's no need to ruffle your feathers over something as trivial as a mundane boy launching a blow at that puffed up pride of yours!" She held the Loftwing's gaze before he huffed stretched out his wings and flew away into the clouds.

Well that was certainly interesting.

The girl, Saphira turned to face me and offered her hand to help me up which I gratefully took. Stupid birds…The adrenaline from before had run its course and if my body wasn't agonizingly sore from before then it _certainly _was hurt to breathe my limbs felt like they were on fire and I could feel scorching hot liquid dripping down my wrists…Damn it all, all that time locked in a lightless dungeon has left my body bent out of shape if I can barely withstand this amount of pain.

I could feel Saphira's questioning gaze on me and quickly diverted my pain in favor of some much needed conversation with this girl.

"Is he always that standoffish?" I asked jerking my thumb towards the direction in which chicken-boy had flew off in, ignoring the spike of pain within my wrist.

"Fenir? Nah he just doesn't like mundanes as much. Chimeras like him aren't exactly well received among most mundane humans or magi for that manner, as I'm sure you can imagine why." She finished untying the crimson sash at her waist and examining it with interest.

"Is that why you two are so close?" I asked before I could stop myself she looked up from her sash and gave me a considering look. Her lips stretched into a rueful smile yet there was no malice or mockery in it like I would've expected; just a bittersweet acknowledgement.

" More or less that's true," she said looking back down to her sash and running her fingers over it as though some engraving were embroidered within its crimson fabric. Suddenly a huge hole with a crimson interior emerged from the place she had run her fingers over and she stuck her arm in it cocking her head to the side with tongue stuck between her closed lips brows furrowed in concentration red eyes staring off into the woods. I had to hold back a snicker at how ridiculously comical she looked.

"Aha!" She exclaimed pulling out some sort of salve and a roll of bandages and I watched as the hole she had made into the cloth of the sash shrink then close and ripple like a still lake would when you ran your fingers over its smooth surface. I stared slightly awed by what I witnessed.

"What's with the expression Link? Surely this isn't your first time seeing a Magus perform magic," She playfully inquired and I looked away and rubbed the side of my head, feeling slightly abashed for some weird reason.

"I thought that when you Magi cast a spell you have to recite some incantation in the old language." I said brushing off my bashfulness and shrugging my shoulders in smooth nonchalance. She smiled at me looking mildly impressed and I had to fight away that strange bashfulness once more.

"Normally we do yes, but when using a Magia Ambitus all we need do is focus our spirit energy upon the object we want to use." She told me with a knowing look when I gave her a blank expression that said "what in Hylia's name is Magia Ambitus?"

"Tedious explanations aside, here you are!" She exclaimed thrusting into my unexpectant hands the salve and bandages and I nodded my head in thanks taking off my tunic working the salve over my bruised arms, legs, and torso, while applying the bandages to my bleeding wrists tightly enough to staunch the blood flow and keep it protected.

"No surprise that you're good at this, though I am a little shocked that you removed your tunic so easily in the presence of a woman," She said in a lighthearted tone and I blushed at her conjecture, watching her giggle at my discomfort.

"Nothing to it! I'm a soldier and first aid is first aid, if you were a healer in Hylia's army you would have seen plenty of other men do the same," I said in a brusque voice trying to hide my slight embarrassment at her comment. Why did I feel embarrassed anyway?

"Did you really mean what you said about me being a fellow companion?" I asked, diverting the subject in the hopes that she wouldn't tease me further on it.

"If you so choose to be. You can do what you please now that you're free, or is there something you have to accomplish now that you're out of that musty old cell?"

"No, not really, it's one of the reasons why I didn't try to escape,"

"I figured as much"

"Well, what about you? Something immediate that requires your attentions?"

She smiled at me "Nope, nothing."

"Why would you want a mundane man traveling with you?"

"Why not? A companion every now and then definitely makes travel much more interesting, besides Fenir has a habit of becoming dull over a period of time, and traveling with someone on a continuous endeavor to mock you at every turn can get quite tiring," Her rouge eyes darted away from mine and something told me she wasn't referring to Fenir when she made that last comment. No one else was with her so I assumed that she was referring to a former companion. The same voice who told me she was speaking of some other statuesque also told me it wouldn't be a wise idea to brooch her on that subject, and I always listened to my gut on these matters so I kept my mouth shut.

Well, for now at least.

"Besides you're pretty strange for a mundane, especially since you're a former soldier. You know that I'm a magus yet you're undaunted by my company and I can see you're not wary of my intentions which is even more curious considering you stand before a 'child of misfortune'" She finished giving me that measure look that told me she was once again studying my response.

I knew this subject was eventually going to show its hideous head and I saw no point in avoiding it any further.

"I'm a person of my gut. I trust my instincts almost always and that's especially true with the people they encounter be they Magi or not. I can sort of sense it when a person has ill intent towards me or if they're just a bad person in general, maybe it's just survival instinct but I'm not getting anything from you that tells me you're an evil being, red eyes or not." I told her firmly watching her mysterious red eyes blaze with an intense interest at my words.

" Curiouser and curiouser, you're an intriguing individual to say the least. Much more interesting than any other creature I've encountered, which is precisely why I wouldn't mind if you tagged along with me on my journey," she finished outstretching her hand like she had done so before when she busted through that cell, and I didn't hesitate to take it just like I didn't hesitate before.

She smiled at me, full and genuine and I felt my face flush a little at her beauty.

" Well then Link, I know there's a small town located not far from here that we must stop by considering the state of your dress is quite less than suitable for travel, wouldn't you say?" That playful tone was back and she held a teasing smirk on her face.

I looked down and flushed when I saw myriads of holes with my tunic and leggings then slammed a grimy palm to my face when she busted out laughing. I could hear my father's exasperated voice within my aching head: _Why does a grown Hylian man blush so Link, my son?_

**Saphira's POV:**

Five days and five nights they traversed through the lands: stopping sparingly at the occasional town enjoying the words and wits of each other's company, even becoming familiar enough to diverge in stories of their past.

Saphira had learned that he was the son of a famous knight among the mundane warriors of Hylia's army and that he himself was a prodigy at sword play since his early pre-teenage years when he first picked up a sword. He had grown up not too far from where he was imprisoned in Farron Village: the epicenter of the human resistance against the demon king and home to the goddess Hylia who protected the place with myriads of magical wards that hid the place from existence.

Still, she learned not of why he was thrown into that cell, but she couldn't blame him for refusing to tell her that since she disclosed very little about herself and if he pressed for more she would become elusive and despondent.

"There's a town not too far from here that we could stop by to replenish our supply, at this rate we'll be out within the week and goddess knows when we'll come across civilization again." She heard him say but she paid no mind as she was scanning the area with her mind to make sure no one was pursuing them.

**Wise choice Saphira, it appears that the anxiety that has been plaguing my conscience is also plaguing yours **

Fenir was right, she couldn't shake the annoying feeling that someone or some_thing_ was watching both her and Link from the shadows. Magi have a strong connection to the land that gave life to them and the gods who gave life to the land, and she was sensing through that connection that someone was about to start something.

"Heeelllloooo? Anyone home in that head? Sfir?" she heard the young knight call in a playful tone.

"Sfir?" she echoed giving him a shrewd look which he answered with a lopsided grin.

"Your name has a habit of becoming a handful to say repeatedly so I thought I'd spare myself the trouble" He told her with that goofy grin on his boyish face.

Fenir scoffed inside their minds and both of them could hear the swish of wind catching red feathers from his position in the clouds. She mimicked him and gave Link a scowl.

"And just what in the name of Hylia makes you think you have such a right to shorten my name? I'm hardly a child I'll have you know, besides I've met individuals whose names make mine sound as dull as yours," She responded watching him scowl back at her at the subtle insult. He bent down slightly and got into her face, nearly bashing foreheads with her.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to give them a shorter name too, now won't I?"

"Wow you're pretty unrefined for a knight. Your lack of tact is truly legendary."

"Not as legendary as your ego I can promise you that."

_**WHACK!**_

"Owwwww...What gives Sfir?"

"I'm going to completely disregard that last comment, and just so you know if I'd hit you any harder you'd be coughing up blood." She told Link with a triumphant air to her as she watched him clutch his stomach in pain.

"Conceited wench…ughu who the hell does she take after anyway…he-HEY! Sfir wait up! Ouch, ouch, ouch," she heard him say from behind her as she purposefully picked up her walk.

"_Well I'll just have to shorten their names too now won't I?"_ his words echoed in her head and she thought about them for a minute picturing silver hair and large dark burgundy eyes.

_Oh goddess he wouldn't would he?_ She thought to herself and broke into a giggle at the thought of Link giving _him_ a pet name, which rose into full blown laughter.

…**..**

She heard a snicker from the Loftwing within the skies and he too joined in her mirth which by now had her doubling over to catch her breath.

"Oh goddess, I would pay rupees to see that!" She choked out to a giggling Fenir; Link who had caught up with her gave her a blank stare, none the wiser.

**Yes that fanfare would be exceedingly humorous to watch, daresay I would look forward to it. **

"Okay you two, what's the big idea? Were you thinking of someone when we were arguing about my tactless endeavor to shorten long names?"

"Pretty sharp, Link."

"Care to tell me who the fellow in question is?"

**One whom you should pray to the old Gods you never meet…**

Came Fenir's serious tenor from the skies. Saphira received a searching look from Link and shrugged turning her back to him. Saphira knew well what Fenir spoke of and it was an affair she both anticipated and dreaded.

**Link's POV:**

Din. It was an enormous town located just to the south of Lanaryu providence. Other than Farron city, it was the heart of trade within Hylia's realm; all kinds of products from eldin ore to ancient flowers were brought here via freelance Magi and warriors called by many vagabonds. Vagabonds sold the goods to merchants who sold and shipped them from here to all over the place. Knights of Hylia's realm learned this land like the backs of our sword calloused palms. It was a vital stronghold to both Magi and Mundane alike protected even more so than Farron itself since the wards over here may make it difficult for the demon king and his forces to penetrate but not impossible like Farron.

I was a bit worried at getting past the cities wards as they tend to be quite adept at locating people like Sfir and I who tend to draw dubious attention but my fears were surprisingly unfounded when the barrier let us by without a fuss. Sfir later explained to me that the incantation surrounding the city was so revered because it was able to detect those who had ill-intent towards the city and eliminate them. Powerful magic it was and had probably taken the efforts of only the strongest of Magi under Hylia's command. It was one of the reasons Demise and his cohorts let the city be for so long.

So here we are, in an old merchant's tavern my father would do business with in exchange for his services as a warrior and knight of the realm; The Nightingale I believe it was called. I had been here several times since boyhood growing up with a lot of the Hylian men who now ran this place. It would be a good place to find Lodging, food, supply, and of course a way to obtain coin.

"Well Link as a friend of you and your father's how could I refuse you? Besides if it weren't for you knights this land would've fallen to the demon tribes by now! But say young lad is the Lassie you're adventuring with really a Magus?" My childhood friend Calhan asked gesturing towards my hooded companion with suspicion.

" Be a' load off m' skull to see the face b'hind tha' cloak wha' say you, young las?" echoed Sammiel (another good friend of mine) from behind Calhan, gesturing at Sfir with a chubby finger.

"If it so please you gentlemen," Sfir merely said in a gracious and patient voice, removing the hood from her golden head. I resisted the urge to gasp in worry as to what hellfires would blaze once the men and merchants of The Nightingale saw the crimson of her eyes, but was surprisingly relieved when green had taken the place of red.

I heard several gasps behind me at Sfir's obvious beauty which turned to snickers and giggles. I rolled my azure eyes since I was pretty sure I could place the reasons behind their reactions.

"Awfully delicate looking to be a Magus I'd say!" I heard one of the men Sammiel was serving choke out. He pushed past me and gave Sfir a challenging look. Puffing himself up like a male cuckoo seeking to impress an on looking female and I scoffed; ready to reply in her defense but when I cast my eyes to hers she shot me a glare that said: _"Hold your tongue knight and let me fight my own battles."_

I shrugged at her, covering up my slightly wounded pride at her blatant refusal of assistance and my irrational exasperation towards the men who continued to hoot whistle and jeer at her in disbelief.

"Your name sir?" Sfir inquired the man only a foot from her now. I growled low enough to be drowned by the voices of men now fully focused on Sfir. If I had feathers like Fenir does they would be ruffled by now.

**On the apparent subject of behaving like a male cuckoo, I'd check your own composure if I were you, young hatchling. **

Oh by the goddess Hylia, someday I was going to cook that pesky tuft of red feathers over an open flame, rotisserie-style. I raised my head to the ceiling and shook a fist at the skies and the bird cruising through them.

"Taren, my lady magus," he said in a smooth voice, though my keen ears could detect the mockery in his tone when he let the word magus slip past his lips.

"Saphira Stormborn, at your service, Master Taren," She gracefully (if not a little flamboyantly, much to my annoyance) bowed toward this man, and my ears twitched once the word 'master' left her tongue. The knight in me registered the title master as one belonging to a very successful merchant and the gold medallion strapped to his waist with the emblem of the Goddess harp on it confirmed me of my suspicions. Merchants like him carried highly prioritized goods and paid well for their services.

"Sorry my Lady Stormborn but my services are reserved for only the most adept of Magi and warriors. I wouldn't forgive myself if I was to allow harm to befall a rare beauty such as you."

She gave him a honeyed smile that ran as smoothly as oil and was just as toxic. "Well then Master Taren, please allow me to demonstrate my abilities as proof of my station." She said sweetly before whirling around to the hordes of various merchants among other Hylian men who were laughing at her; snapping her fingers towards the lot of them with a challenging air to her. "Well then, which one of you gaggling geese has the gall to stand before me, hm?" she challenged them and I heard a shout of laughter from behind me that sounded dismayingly familiar; Sammiel.

He leapt over the table knocking nothing down and gracefully bounded to Sfir, the merchant Taren had stepped aside to watch the spectacle with the same amused expression all the other men wore.

"Well by Hylia's name if _this_ is supposed to be a Magus then I'm the bastard son of the demon king!" He shouted stalking toward Sfir looking like an absolute clown.

_**FWACK!**_

Before I could blink Sammiel was inches from my booted feet, blood pouring from the red dot in the middle of his forehead with an absurdly thunderstruck look on his plump face.

My eyes went to Sfir and nearly fell out of their sockets; A _finger_ she stopped a fellow knight I once trained with using _a finger?_

The others shared my sentiment as they all gaped at her with equal amazement as she grinned at us in coy satisfaction like a Remlit catching a small bird dumb enough to fly by it.

"Well then the day's travel has left me feeling rather exhausted so by your leave gentlemen, I bid you goodnight," saying that she snatched the room keys from my hand before my eyes could even register she had moved from her spot within the middle of the room to beside me. I stared at my empty hand with a dumb expression, then back to Sfir who had already disappeared upstairs with a speed belonging only to a Magus.

Later that night within the room we had our first fight.

"If you could've changed the color of your eyes from the get-go then why in Hylia's name did I have to buy you that cloak and hood you keep draped over your head and eyes when we're out in public?" I asked my partner who was sitting on the bed opposite of mine and running a brush through her pale golden hair. She had taken the Liberty of purchasing that cloth at my expense not too long ago (quite literally, the blasted fabric cost me 50 rupees!). And now everywhere we would walk we would receive dubious looks from people we passed.

"I can't change the color of my eyes Link, I can only change the way people can perceive them and that takes an incredible amount of spirit energy from me. It's not much to fool one person, but to fool a whole town of people for a lengthy period of time? It's not a wise move; even if I could pull it off it would deplete me of my powers for awhile, and leave me defenseless."

"Really now? You have enemies? Something you care to tell me?" I replied smoothly though my confidence faltered once I saw a smug grin spread across her hidden face.

" A magus will always have enemies Link; Both human and otherwise. I'm almost certain that the same could be said of you, Knight. Those who hold any sort of power must always watch their backs. Besides, we're bound to make some enemies if you insist on acting upon your knightly nature to help those in need as you've done before." She said raising a pale eyebrow and I averted my face from her gaze. Damn. She won that one. It was true that I couldn't resist the call of help from one who needed it, and so I'd helped a young girl find her parents at the last town. The town before that Sfir and I chased away a horde of bandits terrorizing its inhabitants, and both of us sustained very minor injury.

"We make as many friends as we do enemies." I said to her and I saw her expression darken.

"No, we draw attention to ourselves. Attention that could turn on us as quickly as those we've helped. What do you think will befall the favor you've earned from the common folk if they were to discover the truth behind you and the true color of my eyes, hm? They will turn on you faster than you could imagine."

"You really should learn to have more faith in man Sfir."

"Spoken like someone loved by man from his day of birth; you came into this world harboring their hopes, their courage, and their loves. I came into this world burdened with their fears, their despair, and most of all their hatred. Men are cowardly and weak on the inside, hardly much more capable than mewling to the magi they so revere and the goddess they so reverently love. I know this, Link. I _know_."

I snorted in anger and gave her a hard glare she matched with her own.

"Words I would expect from a demon, Saphira. If you feel so negatively for man, be he mundane or magi, then why not run with the beasts that share your sentiments? Why stay here with me? With the offspring of the men you so despise?" I told her in the most acid tone I could muster and was mildly taken aback when I saw the anger deflate from her elegant face into a somber resentment, one that I had seen before.

"I don't belong with them, I don't belong anywhere. That's why I'll never take a side in this war between humankind and demonkind. At the very least I can _fool_ mundane humans into thinking I'm one of their own. With demons it's another story entirely."

"Saphira I'm sorry I di—!" I stopped when I saw her remove herself from the bed, gracefully perching onto the windowsill that divided my bed from hers in the middle of the room in one movement.

"I know what you meant Link, and don't fret I will return, I just need some time to my thoughts," she told me giving me a weak smile before disappearing out the window going to goddess knows where.

I sighed and tumbled onto the bed for a quick nap. As I began to drift away into the uncharted territories of sleep Sfir's face darted across my mind again; Red eyes murky with sadness, golden hair shinning warmly within the candlelight and that pale perfect face twisted into a hard resentment that contrasted the look in her eyes.

That's right I have seen that expression before; Loneliness.

I slipped away

_**To be Continued:**_

**A/N: Well watcha think *avoids the blow from the trans-dimmensional mallet* yikes! I get it not enough Ghirahim action—no torture yet—very distracting OC's and my language is more flamboyant than Ghirahim—duh-oh *Dodges those freakin evil birds he uses* "Don't let that suit ride up too far in that flamboyant little ass Debbs y'know its true!"**

**Oh yeah and FYI a susoyoke is what japanese women would wear across thier chests like a bra-anyone whose seen alot of anime has probably seen one-they look like bandages across your boobs.**

**Damn My ADD-ness I digress, Review please** **It helps to know that someone appreciates the time I put into this and I need opinions fellow readers!^^**

_**Small A/N: Dude epic fail on my part I didn't realize I had "anonymous" reviewers disable on my Profile so Sorry!**_

_**If you were anon and wanted to review then problem solved Review please!^^**_

_**-Animefreak114 Clocking Out!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Origins of Chaos

**A/N: Back for round three! Fills my heart with rainbows *Looks around for everybody's favorite "white haired hooligan" to quote increak969 in her fic "Fabulous" excellent fic, check it out sometime!^^* The story really picks up in this chapter and so does my corny language—Look for Ghirahim in this chappy, believe me he's here and not hard to miss! **

**Saphira POV:**

"At last! A reprieve from the confines of that stifling city and its ironclad security measures!" Saphira Stormborn said aloud to herself in the twilight. It had taken her eons to reach the outskirts of the city from whence she and Link traveled from and since she now lay outside the protective dome only a magus could see she felt no immediate need to stifle the sound of her voice.

Brining her forefinger and thumb to her mouth she called her first and truest companion to her side. Surely enough the gust of air that signaled flapping wings graced her ears and she looked on to see Fenir, her Crimson Loftwing, rushing to her side. She gave him a rare genuine smile only he could have her produce. No matter where he was or what trouble he was in, or even how angry he would be with her, he always answered her .

He landed smoothly in front of her and he raised her hand to his enormous beak stroking it tenderly and watching him melt into her touch.

**Something troubles you my little one? **

"Let's fly away from here Fenir, we'll return at first light and I don't want someone to spot you if we stay here, too close to the barrier," She replied her gaze shooting suspiciously to the city not a but 20 or so paces behind them; quiet and dark but watchful all the same.

**As you wish then Saphira, climb onto my back.**

She did so swiftly, straddling his broad red back and gripping a handful of his feathers around the base of his neck. He looked to her to make sure she had a proper grip and she nodded her head. Taking that as a confirmation he spread his large wings and vaulted of the ground in one powerful swish.

She sighed in relief as the cool breeze of the night air robbed her of the stifling hot tension she always felt in cities as big as Din. What would take her and Link hours to accomplish on foot it would take Fenir less than ten minutes with his powerful wings. She enjoyed flying with him above the clouds more than anything else she could think of. However he and Link weren't quite at the stage where either of them were comfortable enough with one another to take to the skies like she would do with Fenir when she traveled alone with him.

**He's a strange young one, he is. Different. He was and still remains unnerved by my presence he doesn't flatter me with insincere kindness or praise, but talks to me as though I were a man instead of a Chimera, a Loftwing. He shows a surprising awareness to magic even though he's only a mundane knight , and shows no fear or resentment to you despite bearing witness to the color of your eyes. **

She closed her eyes at his words. Fenir was exactly right on the arrow as always. Link, he always exhumed a boyish innocence, and it was very baffling to her as he was no boy. He looked to be her age, twenty if not twenty one and boyhood stopped for most hylian males at fifteen; this was especially true for boys who pursued the spell or the sword. He possessed a sharpness of mind and skill with a blade no boy could match, yet he held a boy's headstrong disposition, ridiculously high temper, and a boyish sense of justice. His naivety at just how cruel people could be truly grated on her nerves.

Fenir stopped on a high plateau just south of the cit which looked no bigger than Saphira's pinky. She dismounted the Loftwing and settled for resting on its side. She sighed contently closing her eyes as Fenir's head rested at her knees as he sat down with her, and began to doze off.

Five minutes later Saphira snapped when she heard Fenir growl inside her mind and his feathers bristled. She could feel the reason for his distress; a spirit energy, dark and menacing was lurking nearby, and it was too strong to be a run of the mill monster like a deku-baba. Immediately she was on her feet raising her guard as her blood-colored eyes scanned the vicinity. She could feel the overbearing presence of another Magus like herself incredibly close to her and her partner behind her, who was now crouching in a warning position with his large wings positioned menacingly above his back.

**A Demon no doubt. Be careful Saphira, this energy feels dismayingly familiar. **

"My oh my, _someone's _certainly eager to see me," Came a smooth haughty voice Saphira knew only too well. She followed its silken tenor and found her crimson gaze face to face with the whimsical demon she had come to know since her early childhood years.

Ghirahim.

She resisted the urge to slap a palm to her face and let out an exasperated groan at his impeccable timing.

"_Oh I swear on Hylia's divine name, if the old gods still live on within the land they must be out to ruin me." _She thought to herself, as the demon in question gave her his trademark devious smirk.

"And a good evening to you, Miss Saphira Stormborn," he said to her in a majestic voice, giving her a flamboyant bow before disappearing in a flurry of crimson, gold and silver diamonds then reappearing not a foot from her person.

Fenir's hiss went unheard by the both of them as they looked each other over like they always did when they would find one another by coincidence or otherwise. It was sort of a silent game they had been playing ever since he first met her though it had gone unnoticed by her the way his gaze lingered on her as she grew older and her childish looks budded into a womanly beauty. The way he would scan her appearance indicated a different sort of playfulness; one less innocent and decidedly more adult in theme.

Saphira, none the wiser, stared at him with a flabbergasted expression on her normally elegant and controlled features.

"What in _Hylia's name are you wearing?"_ She blurted out before she could stop herself. Only this man had the capability to stun her the way he did and would make her feel like an impulsive teenage girl.

Well her lack of composure wasn't unwarranted as she discovered Ghirahim had taken to some interesting choices in wardrobe as of late. Covering his shoulders was an oddly shaped crimson cape held together by a golden diamond pendant located where his collarbone would be and since the cape was cut rather high on his body she could see the underside of it which carried a diamond pattern that matched the crimson sash around her waist.

The cape was probably the most _modest_ thing he donned considering the outfit underneath it was skin tight and diamond cut in convenient places along the length of his body that left very_ very_ little room for the imagination. "Well he's not bad-looking that's for sure, but what the hell gives? Hang on a second…" She thought inwardly, looking for a snide comment to counterbalance her previous lack of bearing.

He gave her a coy smirk and gestured grandly down the length of his body. Putting one gloved and on his side and cocking his hip in a provocative pose.

"You like?" he purred in a silken voice that sent spiders crawling up her spine in a mix of terror and curiosity, outwardly though she raised an eyebrow wearing a nonchalant expression on her aristocratic complexion.

"What is it you want from me Ghirahim?" She asked him in a casual tone that hopefully betrayed none of the turmoil she was experiencing in her brain.

"It's Lord Ghirahim now."

"Surprise, surprise. Certainly explains the outrageous clothing you adorn-" She didn't get to finish her statement as in an instant he was before her; invading her personal space. She let herself be distracted by another growl from Fenir more directed at her than him. He was warning her: _If you don't put a stop to this fanfare I promise you I will. _

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt an icy blast of air on her ear she recognized as his breath. She willed herself to remain still at the ghostly feel of his lips barely running across the shell of her ear.

"It pleases me so, to see you adorning the gift I had bestowed upon you," he said in a soft voice and she could feel one of his hands idly run through the crimson fabric at her waist. She brushed away his falsely affectionate touch at her waist and moved her face away from his ice-white lips, looking as cold and smooth as the feel of his breath was upon her skin.

"I wasn't about to decline such finely made fabric, especially since it had magical properties." She told him in a nonchalant voice that betrayed the anxiety she harbored inside her head. Occasional bouts of affection weren't uncommon with this demon. When she was a girl, he taught her how to wield a blade and was surprisingly patient with her, given his volatile temperament. Teasing was a given, and he would sometimes praise her at her adept abilities in spell-casting. He always managed to rescue her when she was younger and more venerable claiming she was his and no one else's. The unexplained possessiveness would irk her and she had never indulged him on his bold conjecture especially in her younger years from pre-teen to fifteen. She didn't want him to know that some part of her actually entertained the notion of belonging to someone; it made her feel prized and wanted for the first time in her years and the last time up to date. She had learned the hard way she was nothing more to him than a pet project to dote on when he wanted to wherever he wanted to with whatever he wanted.

But this affection from him she was unused to. Never had he given her a gift or continuously endeavored to invade her personal space. Something had _changed_ with them: there was an air about them so thick and tightly strung it nearly suffocated her. Her body treated his touch with an unfamiliar ambivalence between a foreign curiosity and a signal to danger. Yet her mind couldn't stomach the notion of a man too close to her being, human or demon. Something Ghirahim was completely unaware of, to her knowledge, and she had carefully hidden the reason behind why she felt uncomfortable to an extent around men, and would brusquely shirk off their touch.

She willed herself still when one of his hands captured the locks of golden hair she let fall down her front that ended just above her chest, successfully breaking her train of thought. She stared up at the demon wistfully caressing her long blonde hair one eyebrow raised in inquiry to his peculiar actions, and he chuckled at her shrewd expression.

"How queer of you to travel so closely to a human colony. Pray tell the reason why?" It came out as a question, but she could hear the edge in his velvet tone that told her withholding response from him would come with repercussions.

"Well that's a stupid question, Magus or not I _am_ a human. Even if I don't really prefer the company of my own race It's good to stop at a town every now and then, out of necessity if nothing else." She told him in an even tone, which lacked any coy defensiveness. Oh how easily it rolls off the tongue, but still, what she had told him wasn't untrue; it was just missing a few key pieces.

It was his turn to give her a shrewd look:

"And these necessities would be?" It was a smooth enough question but as usual he couldn't completely mask the underlying sneer in his voice whenever he got impatient with something. She frowned inwardly as she easily realized that _something_ was her evasiveness; he was waiting for her to stick her foot in her mouth.

"Supplies and hear-tell among other things, what's with you? That tight suit you're wearing sticking too tightly to your body?" She asked him, and immediately realized just how inviting her words sounded. Mentally she smacked herself upside the head; _"Well speaking of sticking feet in mouths."_ She inwardly groaned to herself and Fenir grumbled in annoyance.

**You idiot… **

He gave her a predatory smile and brought her golden hair to his lips, she could see a glimmer of sharp white fangs in his mouth.

"Well I must say that was a rather _bold_ response. Care to explore the veracity of your theory as to the source of my vexation, hn?"

He stepped even closer to her now and she realized her chest was barely brushing his. His hand had wandered from her hair and had barely, almost teasingly skimmed over the valley between her breasts, settling just above her navel. She jolted from the caress and he gave her a coy smile;_"He's baiting me," _she realized with an equal mix of terror and curiosity. Fenir's words to her earlier rang true in her brain and instinctively, she once again moved away from the offending hand, trying to put some distance between her and him.

Ghirahim wasn't having it; just as she evaded his hand he snapped his fingers and she made contact with a diamond clad barrier in her attempts to back away. She winced as she felt the power of the barrier behind her press menacingly into her back and shoulder blades.

"_I can feel it through this barrier just how strong he's become. His aura is so much more tempered and imposing. If I were a weaker magus I'd be smothered by the intense pressure his spirit energy emanates right now. And he just __**snapped**__ his fingers to call upon his magia? No muttered words in the old language, no incantation, nothing. Even demons need to recite incantations in the ancient language to call a spell, especially one as powerful as this one." _She thought to herself as she watched him casually saunter over to her. Fenir sprung to his feet and screeched in warning, but in the confines of her mind, she could sense his apprehension too, at the demon's newfound, inexplicable ascent in strength.

He slammed two hands on either side of her head, apparently mildly irked when he didn't see her so much as flinch in response. What did he expect? She grew up with this demon and he knew his short fuse like the back of her palm.

"Don't play coy with me Saphira, and do _not dare_ try to deceive me. A magus such as you can easily acquire what she needs to stay alive without needing to visit a human market." He said in a harsh tone, his eyes had gone from brown to black in his moderate ire. She mirrored his fierce gaze with one of her own and crimson collided with onyx as they both tried to derive the answers they sought from one another within their smoldering eyes.

He broke their staring contest first in favor of leaning in close to her face. His cheek, icy cold like steel, brushed her own soft, warm malleable one and his lips ghosted her ear again as he whispered words much more chilling than his presence and even more telling than his abyssal eyes.

" First I hear-tell you've landed yourself in a human prison and when I travel to said location, I hear-tell again you've traveled from town to town to town, as though you'd found something of value within that dreary cell the accursed goddess's mundane dogs tossed you in. But then again, this is only speculation, unfortunately for you I am a demon lord and I trust my judgment. I will have a close eye on you Saphira Stormborn so I will warn you now _do not confirm my suspicions." _

She gritted her teeth in anger at his words but held her tongue and her temper at bay. He chuckled darkly in her ear, deriving some amusement from the ire she so desperately tried to hide from him. With all that said and done, he stepped out of her periphery maintaining a formal distance between the two of them. She noticed with minor frustration he wasn't stupid enough to dispel the barrier as Fenir was more than irate at this point and would've loved to take a piece out of the demon lord whether she wished it be so or not.

"Fare thee well for now Saphira, and don't forget _you're mine_." Was the last thing he said to her and she shivered in an instinctual fear despite herself at the heated gaze she received from him before he snapped his fingers and vanished within a flurry of multicolored diamonds.

**I take it my words to you before carry some weight in your conscience now? **

She turned to face her Loftwing whose tone was void of smugness rather he sounded, frustrated if not a little stressed for his charge and she gave him a sheepish look before approaching him and stroking his big beak in an apologetic gesture.

Her mind turned to Ghirahim's parting words to her._ You're mine…_ He had said such things to her since she was a little girl but the way he said it to her this time around seemed to carry significance she couldn't quite grasp. And the _look_ he gave her.

She plopped down on her butt criss-cross and folded her arms over her modest chest. It was still dark outside and she figured she sit there until daylight, stumped by the clashing responses of resentment and fear mixed with a sultry curiosity she was receiving from her mind and body over his actions.

**Link's POV**

Damn this sucks Remlit butt…

I had gotten an hour, maybe two if I was lucky, of much needed—still much needed rest. Normally I couldn't afford a two bedroom room whenever Sfir and I rested at a tavern, but a string of good luck on our journey here left me with a looser wallet so I nearly jumped for joy at the prospect of having my own bed. I was not one to deprive a Lady, magus or no, of a soft mattress and my modesty as a knight would not allow me to share a bed with Sfir (as I told her which I promptly received an endless mantra of teasing on how prudish I was -_-).

Anyhow, I figured my normal four—five hour sleep schedule would at least double on a soft bed but after eons of sleeping on stone cold hard floors and chains my body no longer was accustomed to the feathered-light feel of a mattress, hence the reason I lie awake.

A rap on the door roused me from my thoughts and I sat up, surprised for once, to find no lingering soreness in my limbs, huh…maybe a mattress wasn't so bad after all.

"Who's there?" I questioned, automatically my brain wanted to assume it was Sfir back from goddess knows where she went, but my knight's instincts told me not to be so hasty. Surely enough they were right for it was a dismayingly familiar gruff voice that replied from the other side of the wood.

"Master Taren Fields, may I come in?" he asked and I had no reason to refuse him I arose from my prone position on the bed and went to let him in. He had company with him and my brow furrowed slightly in instinctual suspicion.

"What business do you gentlemen have with me and my companion?" I asked in a casual voice that betrayed none of my minor weariness at their presence in my room so late in the night.

" Aye, speakin' of you're companin' I don't see the pretty youn' las anywhere." Spoke up Sammiel, he gave me a questioning look and I shrugged.

"She said she forgot something in the market," I lied nonchalantly and he snorted rubbing the back of his slicked back ash brown hair.

"How much do you trust this magus Link?" Calhan questioned me from in the corner of the room near the door.

"Enough to let her travel with me," I told him coolly and he nodded at me in affirmation while Sammiel snickered. The both of us silenced him with a sharp glare and he shrugged our heated gazes off.

"I'll ask you one more time, the lot of you, what business do you have here? I highly doubt you've come here to ask me about my partner." I said with an authoritative tone, I was looking directly at the merchant Taren.

"I'm here on a recommendation by these companions of yours to request your assistance in a job I need done, you and your magus companion." He gestured to Calhan and Sammiel with his thumb.

"I hear-tell you're a prodigy among your peers. A knight among knights whose skill with the sword and shield far surpass that of your father's Tyron, I believe his name was. I need such a knight for the task waiting to be accomplished. Truthfully I was in doubt you would be much use when I saw the beautiful face of your friend, but after that little farce downstairs, I believe it's safe to say she can hold her own quite easily against danger." He finished, drawing in a heavy breath.

" Well that's fine I suppose but how am I supposed to answer your request when you haven't even told me what Sfir and I are signing up for," I responded reasonably. Obviously it must be quite the daunting task to require the assistance of three knights and a Magus (not even counting Fenir).

"A supply of goods I carry, have magical properties to them that are in high demand up in the northern areas of the Lanaryu providence. The Magi up there have been hounding on us merchants and trades-folk for the goods I carry for awhile now. The only problem is every other merchant who's obtained these rare materials and has attempted to send them to Lanaryu end up roasting on wooden spittle over some lesser demon's fire. Besides demon raids up north are becoming more frequent and violent for some unknown reason and north is where I need to go."

After hearing the extent of his story I sighed and spoke up, "I'll be glad to offer my assistance Master Taren, but I cannot speak for my partner. I'll have to talk it over with her before I can give you a final answer."

"Alright then boy, the materials leave by tomorrow afternoon just after midday, if you've got a solid yes by then meet your friends here at the edge of town. Just so you know this is a high priority task and you will be rewarded grandly for your efforts should you succeed." He told me, pulling out a seal with the goddess's harp imprinted on the wax as proof of his words and I nodded my head, eyes set in determination and he smiled at me.

"I like the look in your eyes boy. I sincerely hope you can get your partner to acquiesce. A magus would double our success rate and they're assistance is so very hard to acquire," he told me and with that he left the room Sammiel and Calhan followed after him. Calhan paused at the door to my room and turned to look at me. He was maybe two three years older than me with a soft complexion and pale peach skin; eyes the same chestnut color as his hair which was similar to mine but slightly longer and more curly. We were very good friends and had grown up together, training for knighthood since early childhood. He was second behind me and more than capable of handling this job yet people remain skeptical of his abilities because of his soft complexion. It was Sammiel they looked at due to his imposing size and gruff mannerisms who in swordplay came nowhere near to Calhan's abilities. He had always tagged along with Calhan since childhood and had deeply trusted and admired him, despite our friendship. Sammiel had come to tolerate me over the years due to the respect I commanded from his partner but her never really liked me, and would reiterate that fact when Calhan wasn't around.

"You should get some rest while you can Link, even though it's almost dawn the cart doesn't leave until later this afternoon and you'll need to be ever vigilant should you intend on accompanying us on this mission." He told me in a firm friendly voice before exiting the room.

A let a small tired smile spread across my face and plopped on the bed, curling up underneath the bedspread shutting my eyes and letting sleep claim me once more.

**Saphira's POV:**

Dawn, well almost, she needed to head back before first light broke or risk attracting suspicion but she just couldn't will herself to move.

"Soooo sleepy," she murmured to herself and her Loftwing beside her snorted.

**Let's go Saphira you can sleep at the tavern and the guards will awake soon...**

She felt herself being lifted onto a feathered, crimson back and was propelled away from the plateau the dome-like structure of the barrier becoming bigger and bigger the closer they went to it….

**Link's POV:**

Bright…way too bright. I hate sleeping during the day even more than I waking up in the middle of the night because the unforgiving rays of the sun stab right through my closed eyelids. I rolled over in my sleep and wrapped my arms around my surprisingly firm yet soft and sweet smelling pillow; burying my face in it, cradling it close to my body.

Wait a minute, weren't pillows supposed to mold to your face when you nuzzled them. This one was unyielding and it had an unusual feel to it for a pillow. I opened my burning eyes in curiosity and froze at what I saw; _skin? _ My flabbergasted vision trailed upwards and my mouth fell open in abandon.

Saphira…

I was laying on Saphira…

And my head was buried in between her….

_What in Hylia's name is going on here?_

I jumped off of Saphira like she was a hot poker and fell off the bed, in the process getting tangled up in the sheets. Letting out a pained yelp when my tailbone collided with the unforgiving floor I heard her stir and moan softly in her sleep.

**What in goddess's blessed name is this ruckus boy?**

The gruff growl in my head told me it was Fenir, a very…_very_ cranky Fenir and I jumped at the resounding echo of his voice in my head.

"I swear on the name of the old Gods I didn't do anything!" I blurted out despite myself the groaned once I realized that just saying that made me _more _suspicious.

**Relax hatchling if you did you wouldn't be alive right now..**

Fenir chuckled in my head and I was torn between relief and fear. I heard a loud yawn from the bed I was sleeping on and I gulped when I saw a fully wake Saphira Stormborn looking at me with questioning eyes.

She raised a brow when she saw the sheets she crawled into five or so hours prior tangled around my legs.

" Why in the world were you on _my_ bed?" I squeaked as I felt my face flush. My knight instincts were screaming one thing in my brain over and over again.

_…._

" Hmph! That's _my_ line!" She scoffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Hunh?" _I blurted out dumbly in outrage my face flushed hot with embarrassment and ire.

"_Hunh?" _ she mimicked gesturing around her."Look around you Neanderthal!" she snapped and I did as she wished realizing with a sense of dread she was right. My bed was on the opposite end of the room and somehow I must've switched last night when I was conversing with those gentlemen last night.

"Hey wait a minute! Your bed or not _why _in Hylia's name did you crawl into a bed _I _was sleeping in?" I queried in a high voice, hoping to turn the tide of this battle and avoid some very much feared retribution from the young vixen whose chest I was just nuzzling not but a few moments ago.

**Well she was out pretty late last night so I told her to head back to the tavern to avoid suspicion. Mind you Saphira it was your decision—half asleep I might add—to crawl into bed with him.**

Fenir's words rang clear through both of our brains, dispelling much of the confusion**. **Apparently this wasn't good enough for Sfir because she puffed up like Fenir would when he was feeling disturbed.

"Goddess Link! You the vigilant knight who's been in this room all night were somehow rendered incapable from distinguishing your bed from mine?This whole issue would have never happened had you possessed half the wits to pay attention to your surroundings!" She exclaimed at me face flushed breathing raggedly in her ire.

"_She actually looks pretty cute when she's like this," _some voice in my head idly mused and I felt my cheeks flare. I shook my head violently at the thought then turned my gaze back to hers.

" Sfir I-!"

**FWACK!**

Quicker than I could respond a pillow found its way to my face in a rather rough manner; compliments of one angry magus with blonde hair and blood- red eyes.

"Shut up and don't argue Link, and if you value your manhood then don't ever let me catch you in my bed again; accident or not." She said in a warning tone that left my mouth dry.

"Saphira, there's kinda something I need to talk to you about," I said using her full name to get her attention.

"Well start talking knight, I'm too riled up to go back to sleep anyway." She snapped at me in an impatient tone and I took that as my queue to explain away, silently cursing myself for not being able to broach the subject with her when she was in one of her more agreeable moods…

_It was forged by the hand of Hylia, her grace, in all her magnificence; One of the few true magic blades in existence. Tempered by the sacred silver flames of Ragnarok himself, it was imbued with a divine energy that evil shuddered from._

_Yet it was incomplete, without a master to wield it, the boon would become a burden, for no ordinary magus or mundane could ever aspire to wield its power. So it was said by the lost legends of old that Ragnarok in his ultimate form took the shape of a silver scaled-golden eyed Dragon. _

_So her grace had told the faint conscience that housed itself within the confines of the sword. _

_It recalled the moment only awhile ago when she had held it across her lap as she idly traced her palm over the unearthly steel, muttering an incantation in the ancient language that bestowed it with an ornate sheath that carried the sigil of the power she fought to protect. Having been forged by her own hand, the weapon could hear her thoughts and witness her memories within the confines of her mind; something impossible for the Demon King himself. _

" _**In his haste to retrieve the great power my vassals and I have paid in blood to protect, Demise forged for himself a powerful blade, crafted from the flesh of one of his demon subjects, tempered and blessed by the unholy spell Magia Erebea. Sanctioned by the ancient dark god Erebos, the creator of Demise no mortal being or blade can withstand its might. My power alone cannot stay the sword, and that is why I've beseeched the old god Ragnarok who created me in his image. From the fang he gifted me I have forged you, you are the Dragon's sword and your true master will be of the Dragon's blood; Ragnarok's contracted guardian of chaos, from this mortal you shall learn your true name and discover your true power." **_

_So her grace had told it before it was sent away to the Lanaryu providence; to the Magi City. The blade, though weak in awareness to its surroundings could sense now that it had not reached its destination. The feral auras of lesser demons permeated the premises and the nonexistent spirit energies of the magi who had been guarding it told the sword they had been ambushed and felled by the unholy creatures._

_It was being transported by them and it did not know where it was heading. _

**Ghirahim's POV:**

He could sense the presence of another like him from the dark palace he and his master resided and immediately focused the entirety of his magic on this mysterious entity. Closing wide dark eyes the image of the weapon flitted across his mind as did the image of the goddess stroking its surface. Tuning into the sword's infant conscience he found a most exciting yet unnerving piece of information from its mechanical thoughts.

He didn't hesitate to report his findings to his master and his heart leapt in joy when the Demon King smirked at him in smug pride of his creation.

"**Hylia, what a blunder you've made, one unfitting for an incarnation of the old gods like myself. How mortal of you not to realize that a weapon made from Ragnarok, Old god of divinity carries both darkness and light within its steel. " **He mocked towards the goddess who could not hear him. Ghirahim shared this moment of amusement at "her grace's" expense. Her blade carried dark magic inside of it and as the ultimate blade of darkness he shared a connection with it.

"**Still this news arises another storm of annoyances that have the potential to completely foil my plans, should they go unnoticed. The blade itself is not the issue, alone it's quite inconsequential. The master however poses a force to be reckoned with," **the demon king confined to a slightly confused Ghirahim.

"Do you know the wielder of the blade we speak of?" he inquired in a humble tone, a tone reserved only for his master.

"**As that blade was forged from a piece of Ragnarok's being only one who carries a piece of his spirit will be able to unlock its latent abilities. His chosen contractor; the first descendant of divinity. To my knowledge such a being has yet to emerge, however the birth of this sword signals the arrival of its master. One who holds the power of Ragnarok holds the power of divinity; half shadow, half light, yet stronger than both. This individual will be Hylia's trump card and I would not see it so", **He finished, giving the sword-spirit an expectant look Ghirahim understood all too well.

"So you would have me confine the blade to lure out its wielder, drawn out by their connection?" He replied with an evil smirk, his master mirroring his expression.

"**Precisely, Ragnarok's incubator already follows the blade as I can sense him. Once the incubator makes contact with its contractor I want both of them captured and brought to me at once. Hylia's final hope will become my power and that sword she so carefully forged will be her grave marker when she falls by my hand!", **He bellowed, breaking out into excited hysterics and Ghirahim joined in on his dark mirth, shivering in anticipation.

Only a little while later did he receive word from his subordinates that the sword was in their grasp in which he calmly replied to them that should they lose sight of the blade there would be hell to pay. Still feeling a little anxious at the stupidity entailing his underlings he had teleported to a plateau just a little south of Lanaryu providence close to where his minions kept the weapon and received an unexpected but certainly welcome surprise. Resting on a giant Crimson Loftwing was Saphira Stormborn; _his _Saphira Stormborn.

Ah the memories, when she was a child he held a fascination with her because of her crimson eyes and her absolute resentment towards both mundanes and magi. Years of teaching her and traveling with her on his occasional whim, he could confirm with certainty that the stories he heard among his fellow demons in court regarding children with red eyes as the strongest of Tenumbrae Magi were true. She was a prodigy in Tenumbrae Magia and had become strong enough to match even him in combat (well, before he gained the powers he now possesses). He felt absolute confidence in her abilities which could easily render the strongest of Hylia's Magi helpless.

She blossomed in other areas as well, he couldn't help but notice she wasn't a little girl anymore and her childish countenance had budded into a mature, otherworldly beauty he hardly dared to believe any human could possess. His curiosity towards her had no abated, but expanded in many ways, some of a much more mature nature. It was no surprise that she had picked up some of his mannerisms over the years, his penchant for teasing, the haughty voice she spoke in nowadays, and (sometimes to his great agitation) his whimsical nature; something she, herself didn't notice about her own persona, and the knowledge of that made him chuckle in amusement. Still, presently she would leave him with more questions than answers, and that excited him as much as it angered him. She was human, and therefore quite unpredictable, he loved and hated how she would keep him on his toes with unexpected behavior, like earlier this morning.

What he didn't like was how the girl would occupy his thoughts more and more often and given his new station thoughts of a human magus could be quite _scandalous_ even for a demon lord such as him. So he resolved to himself that he would break through that barrier in her body mind and spirit one by one; piece by piece. He licked his lips in anticipation, strong as she maybe, a human was just a human, and even she had limitations; eventually she would willingly submit to his desires and he could forever rid himself of the insatiable fascination he held for her.

What he didn't realize when he was thinking of a golden haired-crimson-eyed Tenumbrae Magus was that in the distant lands of Lanaryu providence the sword he held captive foresaw the same image flitting across its mechanical mind, as well as the young fair-haired halcyon-eyed Knight that accompanied her…

**Demise POV:**

At last…the hands of fate were turning. For decades the age-long battle between himself and his nemesis Hylia had remained a stalemate. The dark powers he possessed alone were not enough to defeat "her grace" the goddess and lay hands upon the power she protected. Left alone he and Hylia would ravish the world in their endless blood feud.

The gods of old would not have wanted it so and he counted on that hence a forgotten story was beginning to surface; one that foretold the origins of Hylia and himself, and the forthcoming of another being that, like them would hold the absolute power of one chosen by the old gods; blood of their blood; the child of destiny that would decide the outcome of this age old struggle between shadow and light.

The lost prophecy he and Hylia knew so little of. That sword Hylia forged was one of the great keys needed to awaken this faceless warrior and the power they were destined to wield. What Hylia _didn't_ know is that by some divine prank, _he_ held the second and greatest of the keys that would herald this war's conclusion.

He turned his molten gaze to the three luminous dragon eggs behind him, so carefully protected by the wards he surrounded that would shield them from all but the one destined to wield them.

"**Enjoy the relief and felicity your small window of hope allots for you Hylia for soon it will be forever shrouded within the endless ash of your people, for soon my power will be the power of the Dragons." **

_**To be Continued**_

**A/N: Whew that one was a doozy to write!XD I apologize for not being prompt with my updates and I'm proud to announce that this is where the shit starts to get real! I know being the fantasy, anime/manga gurus y'all are you're seeing some familiar names. Mind you I'm bad with good names and some of the names and references to other stories just make this one soooo much smoother so bear with me if I'm sounding a little trite at times. I feel that creativity is connecting and tinkering with things from random events books facts whatever, and it really adds interest to the fanfic when now and then I'm Actually (with a capital A) able to successfully integrate concepts and names from other works with a little twist and flare of my own!^^ What are fanfics for right? **

**Pause to credit the works that act as my inspiration for my story: **

**Legend of Zelda Skyward sword—Eiji Anouma **

**A song of Ice and Fire—George R.R Martin**

**Negima—Ken Akamatsu**

**Inheritance Cycle—Christopher Paolini **

**Review please! To me a fanfic is just as important in its story and characters as it is its yummy scenes—Am I too predictable—Too long winded—do the references to other works distract from the story or add to it?—Tell me what you think in a Review, it'll help me see this from the readers view!XO**

_**Small A/N: Dude epic fail on my part I didn't realize I had "anonymous" reviewers disable on my Profile so Sorry!**_

_**If you were anon and wanted to review then problem solved Review please!^^**_

_**-Animefreak114 Clocking Out!**_


	5. Recap and Preview of Ch 4 READ ME!

**A/N: I feel as though I've been updating rather slowly so Just to reward and torture any faithful readers of this story I'll provide a recap of the events that took place in the recent chappys because I'm ADD and long-winded and that might lose some of my audience—well that and it'll prompt people to go back over the story to read the pieces that they missed when they skimmed over it..Don't be ashamed I do it too sometimes recaps really help—and as a treat you'll get a preview of the next Chappy and some of the chappys after that!^^ **

-So Link who's been in chains for awhile is saved by a blonde haired-crimson-eyed Magus (Magician) Named Saphira Stormborn apparently a child of darkness due to her red eyes, she calls a Crimson Loftwing Fenir to aid in their escape.

-Link has a flashback regarding his past and awakes to find himself in the presence of Fenir, Saphira's sagely Crimson Loftwing—sarcastic, stand-offish, and easily angered they start fighting when are promptly interrupted by the mysterious Magus Saphira Stormborn who offers Link to accompany them in their endless, aimless travel to which he says yes. This chapter hints to why Saphira was thrown into a dungeon with Link, and an interesting relationship with a certain outrageous Demon Lord.

- Saphira and Link make rest at the merchant town "Din", which serves as a vital economic stronghold for the resistance against the demon hordes. They stop at a tavern called "The Nightingale" to look for a job that would pay them money for supplies. There Saphira gives a comical demonstration of her abilities as a Magus, all the while keeping her crimson eyes hidden with a powerful and draining illusion spell. This prompts Link and Saphira into a fight and Saphira Leaves the room in her anger looking for reprieve. At the end of Chappy 2 Link starts to understand some of the hardships Saphira deals with as an outcast among her race.

-While Saphira broods in an area outside of town Demon Lord Ghirahim makes his debut and the suspicions on the connection between Saphira and Ghirahim are confirmed. Fenir's warnings ring true to Saphira as the beginnings of sexual tension arise from the two leaving Saphira confused and afraid of his intentions and her feelings. Ghirahim alludes to her out-of-character behavior as a warning that if she's starting something, he's onto her and he leaves not before he tells her she's his. Saphira and Fenir are left to ponder the meanings behind the change in Ghirahim's power levels and his new station as a Demon Lord.

-Meanwhile Link is aroused from sleep by a merchant from downstairs who had doubted Saphira's abilities accompanied by a band of knights Link recognized from childhood. Together they talked of a high-end Mission that required Link to transport and guard some valued goods to Lanaryu Providence, home of the Magi to which Link replies that he needs the approval of his partner for a solid answer. The Merchant Taren tells him to meet his friends at the edge of town just past noon if that answer is a yes. After a comical encounter with Saphira the following morning Link broaches the subject in the hopes of her approval.

- Elsewhere a string of meaningful events are taking place. Word had reached Hylia prior to Link and Saphira's arrival to Din that Demise had used an ancient spell Magia Erebea to forge an unparalleled sword from the flesh and blood of one of his own subjects. Hylia used a Fang from the old god Ragnarok to forge a sword with the potential to rival it sending it to Lanaryu to protect it and find its master; a "contractor" to the old god of divinity Ragnarok.

- Ghirahim sensing Hylia's intentions through the infant-like conscience in the blade alerts his master of her plans. Demise contrives a plan with Ghirahim to use the incomplete-goddess forged sword as bait to lure its chosen master in the hopes of capturing the chosen "descendent" to Ragnarok the old god. Demise plans to use the contractor/descendent to turn the tide of the battle in his favor. Ghirahim ponders his persistent fascination with Saphira Stormborn not noticing that the sword he succeeded in confining within the roads Lanaryu providence is becoming very aware of her presence and that of her partner, Link. The last scene of chapter 3 ends with Demise admiring three dragon eggs in his throne room referring to the lost prophecy, the sword Hylia forged, and the three dragon eggs as the keys to unlocking the power of the contractor of Ragnarok.

**And that about covers it onto the preview of Chappy four!-**

**Saphira's POV:**

_The landscape below her was quite tricky to say the least—Link and company were having oodles of fun dealing with the hordes of horseback Bokoblins shooting angry arrows of fire at the three knights who easily parried the shots with their shields. Effortlessly Link and that boy Calhan danced through the crowds of lesser demons that had Saphira's brows arch in an impressed gesture. Looking at them it was almost as if they were in some boy's contest to see who killed more. They dealt damage to the hordes of demons while the other knight Sammiel defended the cart with his life seeming to struggle more than his companions._

_An otherworldly sound seemed to pulse in her ears like a call to aid, not magus, not demon, not entirely of the mortal world. Her chest felt white hot as a foreign feeling of restlessness settled within her being. Her breaths grew short and her heart raced in a scalding anticipation she had never felt before. The call of whatever goddess-fearing entity that thing embodied was irresistible and she focused her energy on it pinpointing its location._

_She found it conveniently at the epicenter of the Bokoblins base and she smirked at realizing she could easily accomplish two tasks for the price of one. _

_Signaling Fenir with her mind he dashed forward in a spiral charge towards an enormous horde of Bokoblins approaching the fatigued young knights, effortlessly knocking them aside as Saphira jumped off of his back to join Link and company in the fray.._

**Link's POV: **

"_By the Goddess woman, took you long enough, were you able to locate the enemy base?" I shouted above the incoming battle-cries of the next wave of enemies, and was mildly surprised to discover that the dashed heads-first a crimson translucent wall that seemed to ripple with every blow it took. My halcyon eyes widened to saucers and my companions, and I turned to face a fierce looking Saphira Stormborn hand outstretched, and eyes shut in concentration. _

_**Venitat Spiritus Tenumbraes !**_

_**Confundo quod Turbo osa**_

_**Ex terminous quod **_

_**Terminous ex Osa!**_

_**Magia Confundo—Termino Cogo! **_

_All three of us stared wide eyed with our mouths dumbly hanging open as the force of the barrier repelled wave after wave of Bokoblin attacks. Saphira turned to face us with a fierce expression. _

"_I'm going to pretend I was deaf to that comment Link, and yes I was able to locate the base just northwest of here about fifteen miles. Sadly enough the barrier that surrounds the base prevents me from entering it hence Fenir will take you to the base while your friends and I hold off the onslaught here! It should be relatively empty, save for the minimal protection so as long as you're quick about it you should be able to eradicate the enemy base without being swarmed by reinforcements!" she managed to make out, muttering another incantation which formed a ball of crimson light in her hand, tossing it up into the air._

_**Consectactio!**_

_In response to her command the ball of light became a red flame which shot off in the direction of the base ,shinning loud and proud over the premises. _

_In an instant I felt the ground leave my feet as a rough beak vaulted me into the skies via my ass, and I cursed so vehemently at the over-grown cuckoo responsible even Demise himself would blush and turn away. Landing on a soft back, I grunted and quickly grabbed hold of the speeding loftwing praying to the Goddess I didn't fall off. _

_**Relax clumsy boy, if you fall I'll be sure to catch you with my beak and talons and you can hang from them upside down. Mind you if you lose any clothing along the way I won't stop to retrieve it as the beacon Saphira created won't remain for much longer. So if you don't want to fight stark naked hold on tight!**_

_His speed increased tenfold at his last words to me and as I yelped bloody murder at him I asked myself would barbequed Loftwing taste better grilled or baked… _

**A/N: Weeelll that failed—uber long "recap" and my botched attempt at a thrilling scene to fire you guys up, and to answer your questions yes the "ancient language" is Latin because Latin is beautiful and I'm too lazy to invent my own language so here's some long overdue translations to clarify some meanings:**

**Magi/ Magus—plural and singular forms to Magician**

**Tenumbrae—Shadow **

**Magia Confundo—Confusion magic (a subset element within shadow magic—more to be explained later ^^)**

**Magia Tenumbrae—Shadow magic**

**Magia Erebea—my translation for this is Demon's Magic unlike shadow magic which describes those magi with an affinity for darkness Magia Erebea is a spell but more on this subject will be later to come.**

**Termino/cogo—Restrict (Latin has many words with one meaning and in a spell a Magi must use all so Termino and cogo mean the same thing—restrict)**

**Consectactio- Pursuit **

**Gladis- Sword (plain and simple) **

**Incantation Translation: **

**Come Spirits of Shadow**

**Confound and confuse **

**Beginning from end and**

**The end from beginning **

**-Yep I know I put so much into this fic—means I have no life—well its better than most—Review please! Did this help clear the confusion or no? **

_**-Animefreak114 Clocking Out!**_


End file.
